


The Boyfriend Tag

by Stulot



Category: robron
Genre: M/M, The Boyfriend Tag, vlog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 16:26:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4356167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stulot/pseuds/Stulot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Victoria does the boyfriend tag with Robron for her vlog.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Boyfriend Tag

**Author's Note:**

> Just a silly little thing I wrote because I was bored and I'm trying to find my writing groove again.

Aaron: Why are we doing this again?  
Robert: It's for Vic innit. Just amuse her.  
Aaron: Yeah but us, in a vlog though? This is stupid.  
Robert: She's gonna get tons of hits though. 

Victoria: Ok, are you guys ready? Here we go, the boyfriend tag! Stop rolling your eyes Aaron.  
First question, where did you meet?And remember you have to answer for each other. 

Aaron: What, all questions?

Vic: Yeah that's the whole point. When it fits. 

Robert: come on, keep up.

Vic: Right, where did you first meet?

Robert: Garage  
Aaron: No, it was-  
Robert: You can't say that to the internet can you.  
Aaron: Oh right. Yeah. Garage.

Vic: Next one, what was your first date like? 

Aaron: Ha, cold.  
Robert: What?  
Aaron: The barn right.  
Robert: Oh, didn't count that one. I thought the hotel was quite warm... 

Vic: Ok thank you. Oh god... Where was your first kiss and how was it?

Robert: Hot!  
Aaron: By the side of the road. 

 

Vic: Right. First impression?

Aaron: Tall  
Robert: Cute. Just look at those cheeks!

 

Vic: Whatever. Who said I love you first and where were you?

Aaron: Me. That's all we need to say about that.  
Robert: Yeah...

 

Vic: This one is easy for you. What do you argue about the most?

Robert: Everything  
Aaron: That he's hogging the bathroom.

 

Vic: Who wears the pants in the relationship

Aaron: Both?  
Robert: Him.  
Aaron: No more than you.  
Robert: Fine then. 

 

Vic: If he's sitting in front of the TV, what is he watching?

Aaron: Game of Thrones.  
Robert: Don't sigh. Way better than one of those weird game shows you watch.  
Aaron: Eh, I don't watch them  
Robert: No you just keep the telly on while reading the paper. That's even weirder. 

 

Vic: What's the one food he doesn't like? 

Robert: Sushi  
Aaron: Beef stew.  
Vic: Really? You didn't like mum's beef stew?  
Robert: It was awful Vic. You're to young to remember.

 

Vic: Moving on then. What drink do I order when we're out?

Robert: Lager  
Aaron: Champagne  
Robert: Ok very funny  
Aaron: Lager

 

Vic: What shoe size do I wear?

Robert: Like 3 'cause my feet are tiny and adorable.  
Aaron: Shut up big foot. 

 

Vic: If I was collecting something, what would it be? 

Aaron: uhm... cologne...?  
Robert: What?  
Aaron: you got a lot of them  
Robert: True  
Vic: What about Aaron then?  
Robert: I don't know. Black hoodies? 

 

Vic: What is his favourite type of sandwich

Robert: Bacon butty  
Aaron: Pastrami and cheese

 

Vic: What would I eat everyday if I could?

Vic: What's so funny?

Robert: Next question!

 

Vic: Ok...Weirdos. Favourite cereal?

Robert: Cheerios  
Aaron: Bran Flakes. Or wait. No All-Bran. Grandpa flakes.

 

Vic: Who is my best friend?

Robert: Adam  
Aaron: Me  
Vic: Aww  
Robert: Shouldn't I be yours too then?  
Aaron: You are babe.

 

Vic: ok, that's enough kissing. What is something you do that he doesn't like?

Robert: Wait, so I'm suppose to say something I do that he doesn't like?  
Vic: Uhm.. yeah. I think so.  
Aaron: Bite my nails  
Robert: True.  
Aaron: Your turn.  
Robert: Hang on, I'm thinking.  
Aaron: It's not that hard.  
Robert: Because there are so many things you mean? Right... he hates when I leave socks on the floor.  
Vic: You leave socks on the floor? I'd kill Adam.  
Aaron: Thank you!  
Robert: You leave your plates on the table. Never takes them away.  
Aaron: Whatever. 

Vic: Favourite restaurant?

Aaron: That Italian one in Leeds  
Robert: The falafel stand outside Bar west.  
Aaron: It's good.  
Robert: It's because you're drunk babe. 

 

Vic: What can I spend hours doing? 

Aaron: Staring myself in the mirror  
Vic: What? He still does that?  
Aaron: Like I said, bathroom hogger.  
Robert: Alright alright. 

Vic: And the last question, what is one talent that I have I?

Robert: I'm really good at doing this thing with my tongue  
Aaron: What the hell Rob! Shut up!  
Robert: mmmtrtgg...drr..Like doinssdf eemmm hhrrmm...  
Aaron: Is it safe to remove my hand?!  
Robert: And then I do these cirmhrmssk  
Aaron: For fuck sake

Vic: And that's the end of this boyfriend tag. Thanks for watching! Don't forget to subscribe!


End file.
